Glovey Smurf (Glovey Story)
Glovey Smurf is a Smurf who was once a human being, but was victim of an enchantment and the effect caused him to have a coma. He is the protagonist of the Smurf Me Up series. History Once a human being and 18 years old who served under King Richard III, he ended up transformed by the evil wizard Nemesis during their fight. As Nemesis escaped, he turned the unknown veteran into a Smurf. Out of his misery, he wandered the woods and he ran into a big ruckus in the forest. He saw the Smurfs being chased by Gargamel (which was part of his daily routine.) He went to go try and help. He then saw the Smurfette and he instantly fell in love with her. He immediately went to her side and decided to save her after Gargamel catches her. Smurfette finds him very attractive and becomes his girlfriend, then later on marries him. All the other Smurfs refuse to trust him. He is very close with Smurfette only and the Smurflings, including Grandpa Smurf, and Papa Smurf who tries to convince his little Smurfs to accept Glovey. Later, it is revealed that he was only adopted by humans due to his human appearance and that he is actually is meant to be a Smurf. His father is a Smurf king who lives on the sun who fell in love with a human. He came to Earth in the form of an Earth Smurf. The woman found him adorable and decided to change into a Smurfette. The two go back to the sun and have a baby. He is sent to the Earth to learn the ways of the Earthlings and to protect anyone from harm's ways. Unfortunately, this baby was lost and never seen again. This Smurf child turns out to be Wild Smurf. Many years later, the King tries again and has another child named Leahcim with his wife. This time, while the baby is being transformed to match the Smurfs from Earth, he is changed into a human instead and is raised by them as well when he gets taken to an orphanage, then later adopted by an abusive couple who end up actually only using him as a slave. He runs away at the age of 10 to join the circus and gets adopted by the World's Greatest Performer. Later the man dies, and Glovey gets taken by King Richard III to become his private performer and servant. It's as though fate sent the evil Nemesis to turn Glovey into his Smurf form to connect back to his roots and find his brother. Not to mention as to start his own family and expand the Smurf village with his kin and new visitors. Appearance He is usually portrayed wearing one sequin glove on his right hand, but this is not always the case. He has a very unique style of dressing as well, which was something that Smurfette found interesting about Glovey. He is also the only Smurf many have ever seen that is very young and has a full set of hair. He is also classified for having brown eyes, while most Smurfs are either have blue or gray eyes. In the beggining, Glovey wore human clothing which consisted of a long white shirt and black pants with black shoes. Later on, he wears the white Smurf pants with feet and a white shirt, but no Smurf hat. When he gets his super powes from the shooting star and becomes The Enchanted Smurf , his outfit changes to a white fedora and a white coat with a blue arm band and receives bright blue aura that sorrounds his body. When he gets his powers from the Sun's Capsule, he receives a red and silver armor with a helmet and his eyes glow a fiery yellow. He refers to this form as the Enchanted Smurf Neo. Personality Glovey has the "Clark Kent" personality of being the poor Smurf who is always picked on by the Smurfs, no matter how many good deeds he performs for them. He is usually taken advantage by Smurfette to do anything for her after she kisses him, making him act in a goofy manner or as everyone puts it, "lovestruck." He really doesn't have any strenght or a strong body as many always refer to him being "scrawny." He is revealed to have the greatest dance moves and singing voice any Smurf has ever heard. He is also childish, since he preffers to be around the Smurflings, both baby Smurfs, and Smurfette to play with them rather than to get to know the other adult Smurfs. Abilities Super Hero He is just like the other Smurfs with usually no powers. However, whenever he sees a shooting star go by, he makes a wish and becomes the Enchanted Smurf, he gets magical abilities such as a star light beam which he fores from his finger, a star kick which is activated when he kicks from a distance, and a star spin which blows his enemies far away from him knocking them down. He usually can control when the power wears out, but cannot retrieve it again until he sees another shooting star. He can also get powers from his alien race with the use of The Sun's Capsule which give him solar powers and a sword whenever he needs one. Performer He is the best performer anyone has seen since he was trained by the World's greatest performer who was also his adopted human father. Sword When he was human, he was sent to do jobs for the King of England and many tasks required him to use a sword. As a Smurf, he was given a pink and green sword made of grass and flower petals by Grandpa, which is his primary weapon of choice when he fights without any magic. Voice Actor(s) He is voiced by Michael J. Fox who is known for his work in the Back to the Future Trilogy and his work on Teenwolf when speaking, using a young voice. His singing voice is done by recordings of the late King of Pop, Michael Joseph Jackson. For other songs, in impersonation of Michael Jackson's voice would be desired to sing other songs not originally sung by him. Notes Glovey Smurf was inspired by Michael Jackson. Glovey's concept by Vic George was chosen as Glovey's later on look as a regular Smurf. Glovey tends to use the phrase "shamone," when he means to say "come on." His super powers idea was received from the film, Moonwalker, which featured Michael Jackson saving children from drug dealers and he got his super powers whenever he saw a shooting star and made a wish. It is revealed that he still wears a shirt as a Smurf to cover his scars from when he was a slave. The nickname "Applehead" was a name children would call Michael Jackson when they would visit him. Glovey's alien name Leahcim, is Michael spelled backwards as a homage to Michael Jackson. See Also The Enchanted Smurf, Glovey Smurf's super powered alter ego. The Other Glovey Smurf, a Smurf bearing the same name who claims to be the one and true Glovey Smurf. The Doppelganger, a manifested form of Glovey's Dark reflection. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Married characters Category:Musicians Glovey Smurf (Glovey Story) Glovey Smurf (Glovey Story) Category:Heroes